Lonely Without You
by Neena14
Summary: When Kai's antics metamorphose into strange behavious than usual, Ray decides to do some investigating. Sadly, he finds out it is better to keep your nose where it belongs. Now Ray is gone. Can Kai continue his struggle without his presence? KaRe. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings:_** angst; violence; blood; a little OOC-ness; a bit language.

**_Disclaimer:_** I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade and had nothing to do with it. I'm not making any commercial use out of this writing and it's only for reader's enjoyment. However, the plot, story and anything new belongs solely to me and is not to be touched without permission. And this remains for the whole story.

**_A/N:_** This chapter and the later ones are re-edited or more likely written again. I just couldn't help it. The previous really irritated me. They were…not a very good effort. So I simply mingled with the dialogues and description here and there to make some upgrading and somewhat altered the plot. Hey, it's been nearly a year since I've been writing and mind you, I _have_ improved if I may add myself. I have yet to think about yaoi now that I've declared to become a yaoi writer but this remains undecided. It is nonetheless KaRe.

I've also enjoined Chapter 1 and 2 in one chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter. No. 1_**

* * *

A blank oblivion weighted down, shadowing the living presence with its ever growing snares of complete darkness, stretching and reaching out for me. A numbing sensation shot upwards as I too became an innocent hostage to those fiery flames, smoldering my insides and burning them to ashes.

And then, nothing; no pain, no feeling; complete darkness…

Suffocating darkness…

Please, some one, any one. Help…

* * *

A head shot up with a gasp, the blankets lying amidst the insomniac as they whirled around to find the something peculiar. No just another dream, nothing else.

And they lay back on the pillows again, breathless and weary and all the same anxious. Something was going to happen and soon

* * *

_What a day! Man,_ the raven head stretched luxuriously as he walked out of the shadows of the woods, glancing up at the noon sun. Practice had gone well and Drigger X was ready for action. _Now I just have to find him and straight some things up. _Cat like golden orbs pried the vast landscape before walking towards the stone bridge. Climbing down the slope with an unwilling trot, he peered around the corner. Surely, there he was with crimson eyes closed and breathing heavily amongst the debris of broken crates and stones scatter around him.

Walking towards where he was crouched against the wall, exhausted after a much obnoxious practice round, Ray once again went over what he was going to say to the two toned head, "Hey Kai"

The said teen did not even register the young neko-jin but gently stopped heaving.

"Do you have to make such a mess?" Ray asked with humor, sitting under the shade on the hard ground. Kai still did not spare him a single glance, head resting against the concrete. As to why did his captain always stress himself out after each practice session was unknown to him but right then he had other pressing issues to deal with, "Ignoring me won't make me disappear you know"

"How unfortunate"

"……You know why I'm here Kai"

"Do I?" Surprising the other, Kai jumped gracefully to his feet, all signs of apparent tiredness vanishing from his façade and the usual 'I-can-hurt-you-in-two-second-but-I-don't-think-you're-even-worth-that' expression back online.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you do or soon, you will" Ray also stood up and followed Kai out of the cover who had his arms cross while looking over to the calm running river, the loyal white scarf blowing with the breeze.

"If it's about your bandana I tore then I…"

"You are pretty much aware that I don't dwell on such petty issues"

"Says the guy who had a fit when a certain Blondie took all of his ice cream" Crimson eyes gave him a brief amused look

Ray flushed, "I'll have you know that it took half of my allowance to buy that tub and I was really looking forward to eating it on the hot day"

"Indeed"

"Stop steering from the topic"

"I was under the impression we didn't have a topic"

"Kai, would you just listen?"

His captain rarely looked so impatient and it staggered Ray when he was granted a partially annoyed look, "What?"

Ray opened his mouth to reply instead stopped and tilted his head slightly to stare at him for a while. Crimson eyes rose at the gesture and were about to comment when the Chinese spoke, "Can we talk?"

"What the hell do you think we're doing now?"

"I meant somewhere else. How about grabbing some lunch?"

"No thanks"

"Kai-"

"I have some important things to attend to Ray"

"Please…"

To anyone else, Kai would have answered curtly but seeing the look in the golden eyes, he resigned. Through the three years he had spent with the Blade Breakers, he had yet to find a way to build up some resistance to the raven haired prodigy, "Fine I guess. It would prove better to get you off my chest for a while"

* * *

Once inside a well to do diner, both team mates took the far end and ordered a light lunch, or more likely, Ray ordered a light lunch. His captain did not seem interested in doing something so time consuming as eating. Leaning backwards and taking his blue blade out, he took the nearby napkin and started to clean that up, actually waiting for the neko to start their tête-à-tête.

They remained silent until the waitress brought the food up. It was not until Ray had placed a spaghetti plate in front of him that the crimson eyes open.

"My treat"

Kai nodded in thanks before taking the fork as Ray grabbed the sauce bowl. The Russian, though did not show, could feel the scrutinizing gaze of the other but did not respond.

"Kai, tell me what's bothering you?"

Not expecting the sudden inquiry and feeling unusually wary about the current circumstances, Kai said out the first reply that came in his mind, "Nothing,"

"Then why do I find you squirming and moaning in your sleep late every night? It's been like this for 3 weeks already."

Kai looked dumb founded but quickly recovered and shrugged, "Just aimless dreams."

"You mean night mares?"

"Look Ray…"

"I know what you're going to say Kai, 'Ray butt out'. But sorry; not this time. You're going to tell me and we're going to straight this out. It's not like you to flare up and actually take Tyson's bawling seriously enough to hit him. I don't believe you realized how much cranky you have been these days."

Kai glared at him. Ray glared backed. After about 5 minutes of that _intensive_ glaring competition, Kai looked away, took his blade and resumed to clean the sharp edges.

Ray then said silently, "Listen Kai, I just want to help. You know that. I might seem like a pain now but I think that I can help because I'm your friend. At least I believe I am."

Kai glanced up at him, this time more softly, but finding nothing suitable to reply, he hung his head again. A few quiet moments passed away then Kai spoke quietly, eyes intent on the bit of the top, "You are my friend Ray, a very loyal friend, but it's better if you stay away from my life and personal problems."

That said, Kai twisted his blade to open it and started cleaning-up the interior. Another couple of moments went by. Then suddenly Ray placed his hand over Kai's, trying to keep him from whatever he was doing. Kai stared at it and then at Ray questioningly.

"Kai, do you trust me?"

Kai frowned in confusion. After all that he expected Ray to ask, this question was not any of those things. An uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"Do you trust me?"

Silence

"Kai…?"

A quiet sigh then a diminutive nod

"Then please tell me what's wrong" Ray said softly

Kai was silent as he decided feverishly against his mind's wishes, "Almost a month ago, I started having a few calls from some strangers. They were talking about… something I own back in Russia and were telling me the price for it, as well as the consequences if I don't hand it over.

"I thought that they might be working for Voltaire. He has yet to recover from the blow the BBA inflicted on him and it could have triggered a few old colleagues of him to act out of desperation. But I guess I was wrong. Even though I ignored the calls and tried tracking them, these dreams of my life back in the Abbey and Russia suddenly started out of nowhere," Sitting there in a public place and talking about his past was as pleasant as having a root canal plunged out without anesthesia.

But nonetheless he continued, "They are simply getting worse every night. I've been having many night mares since I was brought to the Abbey but now I won't account the as mere dreams anymore. Somehow I'm not getting the message."

"Go on, Kai"

He just shrugged, "I just haven't been able to get any sleep. That's why I lash out at you guys more than often now. And besides, whatever you say, it does not make Tyson anything less a pest."

"And about those dreams…?" Ray asked, determined to know more for now.

"It's like I'm going to lose some important things in my life. Something I'm having a hard time figuring out"

Ray could detect some hesitancy behind those words and inquired further, "Even if you do know, would you tell? Any guesses?"

"Its better if you _don't_ know, Ray."

"Any idea who is trying to threaten you"

A shrug, then, "Maybe yes, maybe no"

Ray waited but Kai seemed lost in his train of thoughts, "Maybe…?"

"Maybe it's Boris," was the casual answer, "I thought about him and now I think I believe that it's him behind this"

"Don't jump to conclusions Kai. You're not sure, are you?"

Another shrug

Ray was pondering over what he was trusted with when Kai spoke silently, "I've dealt with such threats for many years Ray. It's these dreams which bother me most"

"Just answer me this Kai," Ray said with a glint in his eyes, "Doesn't it feel better to talk to some one?"

Kai, surprisingly, gave a small yet a rare smile.

Ray chuckled, "Well for now, I think it's better if I help you with putting back together your blade before you break this as well," The bluenette had been trying unsuccessfully to screw the top back again and failed numerously throughout the conversation.

Taking the now disjoined parts, Ray passed Kai yet another grin, "Still it does not excuse you from making up to Tyson. You're going to apologize the moment you see him this evening, alright?"

Kai rolled his eyes but deep down, he knew that his shield had gained a permanent crack, one he was glad to have.

But what he did not know was that he had just put some one's life in grave danger. From where he sat in the diner, light hearted and content, with the Chinese neko-jin silently teaching him, he seemed to have no idea that some thing or more likely some one, had an eye upon both teenagers.

* * *

Well, here's the new chapter. Long huh? R&R and I'll bake you some pizza

Till next time!  
Neena


	2. Chapter 2

Well the 3rd chapter of Lonely Without you at your service. Its fresh and new, waiting for you to read it and review it

Enjoy my dearest of all Reader!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Aduo and a black haired teen stepped out of Marty's Diner into the hustle and bustle of the street "So Kai, you coming to the dojo?"

The phoenix shook his head, "got some work" with that he turned around but Ray grabbed his arm, "think of what I said about talking to some one, ok?"

Kai didn't response at first but silently gave a small nod which made Ray smile, "good, I'll waiting for you tonight."

"Hn"

"See you later."

But Ray had no idea that how much long later will be. Kai walked down the brick pavement and into an alley. Ray quietly watched him vanish around the corner and then took the opposite path to Tyson's dojo. To quit the entire crowd, he took the new shortcut he discovered a few days ago, not knowing what dangers it might lead him into.

Many trains of thoughts were sweeping like crazy in his mind. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his blade, just gazing at the chip made him relaxed. He walked all the way buried in his thoughts about his Russian friend and didn't even hear the footsteps heading towards him.

It was until two feet away that Ray raised his head as the neko-jin sensed something behind him. Just as he turned his head,

"Oh"

His grip around the white blade loosened as a cold hand clasped a nerve behind his neck and the top fell to the ground as another blow hit him, turning off all the lights around his world

* * *

Dark

It was all dark

No light

Just darkness

Nothing but a pool of darkness

Then…a moan slashed through the silence

He moaned in pain

Ray gradually opened his eyes. Nothing, nothing to look

He shook his head a little; "ah" the pain, the pain was killing him. It was as if needles were pinned into his head. He tried opening his eyes again, ignoring the aches now going through out his body. But there was nothing to see. The throbbing was increasing by the second, so he closed his eyes again and waited for some kind of comfort to come but none came.

After about sitting there for 20 minutes, the young Chinese once again pried to observe his surroundings, this time with a little success. Once his cat like orbs adjusted in the sea of darkness, he tried to stand but found he couldn't. He moved his hands but somehow they were tied at his back. No, not tied, they were chained.

He shuffled a little but yet another pang of spasm went through his body. He felt something wet on his one side, wet and warm. _W…what the heck is this?_ He thought. Slowly he realized it, and once he did, he let out a scream of terror, pain and disgust.

_Blood…I'm covered in blood… fresh blood…my fresh blood._

_What's going on here? And where is here? What am I doing in this creepy place? Who brought me? Why am I soaked in blood? And why is my body throbbing madly?_ These questions exploded Ray's mind like fireworks, and they grew even more frantic. Finding nothing that might be able to answer his queries so despite the pain, Ray shouted, "Where am I? Is any body here?" His voice echoed but there was no response and Ray didn't have the guts to make a sound again. The eerie silence and the black void were making his blood run cold and the puddle of his own fluid didn't help either.

After a long wait, footsteps were heard, then a click of a lock, followed by the creaking sound of a door being opened. Some light flowed in. Ray strained his eyes to make out the silhouette of the figure that had entered but there seemed no need to strain any more because a moment later, Ray was blinded by flashing light as the figure switched on the fluorescent bulb on their heads

Blinking the sting away furiously, Ray raised his head to the person standing above him but couldn't make out his face. He closed his eyes once more and then returned his gaze at the other, this time his face was a lot clearer. But after having a single glance at the man, Ray wished he hadn't looked because the moment he did, he wanted to scream again and run to the North Pole.

He had a few scars on his face with blood red evil eyes which were in slits and jet black hair. One of his eyes had the most prominent deep vertical scar that started from above his eyebrow till the end of his cheek, doubling his scary features. Clothed in black and a little blue, he had a silver metal rod in his right hand and the look that could scare the life out of any one.

"Stop dirtying my floor" he spat at the younger boy who looked as if he wanted to bury himself in the centre of the earth. The man had a heavy but smooth threatening voice. "It's nice for you to come around. You've been out for almost 2 hours." He bent down and brought his face closer to Ray's. "Your name is?" he asked angrily

Ray opened his mouth slowly but nothing came out. His throat was too dry. He tried again but it seemed that his voice had died after hearing the man's sound.

"I asked you something" the man bellowed raising the rod

"Now, now, be gentle with our little guest Oikawa" another voice came into the room, this one malicious and cold. A second man came behind Oikawa to look at the captive. He was also dressed as his partner with an evil face, blue eyes and blonde hair. "So do you have a name?"

Oikawa straightened up but didn't leave his glare from the Chinese face. With a lot effort, Ray opened his mouth and found his voice; "Ray" that was all he could utter.

"Stop being the nice guy, Igor" The guy with the rod roared

The man named Igor smiled evilly, "very well Oikawa, very well," he came more closer to Ray, his blue eyes boring into Ray's amber ones, "I think we should let you know this, Ray, that you'll be here with us for quite a long period and I'm sure we'll have a _stupendous_ time together."

With that he and his colleague departed with switching the light off and locking the door, leaving Ray shaking worst than ever with agony and terror in total darkness, all alone.

* * *

_Where are you, Ray? I thought you said that you'll be waiting for me tonight. _

Kai stared from his space on the roof into the cloudy night. It has been almost two hours since he returned to the dojo after quite tiring day. He was greeted by a very concerned and worried Max, who jumped onto him while screaming, "RAY, oh Ray, thank god you're home. We were so much worried. I thought…" then he realized that it was a confused Russian he was hugging. He quickly let go and stepped away muttering, "Oh sorry Kai, I didn't mean to. I was hoping it was Ray."

Getting out of the young Blondie's grasp, Kai asked, "Why? Where's Ray?"

"He's not home Kai. Not yet. Did he go some where with you?"

Kai gave him a surprised look, "what do you mean he's not home? It almost midnight"

"We know." Kenny stepped in looking worried as well, "Ray has never been gone for this long. Even though he informs whenever he goes somewhere, which is very rare by the way, but he never ever stays out this late"

"Hey chief, is it Ray?" Hilary dashed in the room but stopped as she saw only Kai. "Kai is Ray with you?"

Kai shook his head, "he was with me after school today. We went to a diner but then departed at about 4."

"Did he say where he was going?" Kenny asked

"Back to the dojo, that's what he told me." Kai responded now feeling a little concerned himself.

"Once he gets home, I'll make sure he's be grounded for 3 weeks." Hilary grinded her teeth

"If he gets back, Hilary" Max spoke silently

"What's wrong with you guys?" suddenly an annoyed voice was heard "I'm sure Ray is okay. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself pretty good. Why are you making such a big fuss if he's late once?" Tyson came into view

"That's because, unlike you, Ray has never been late" Hilary snapped at blue head

"There's always a first time, Miss-know-it-all." Tyson shot back

Both of them started their usual bickering again which was ended with a loud "will you both just shut your mouths?" by Kai. He didn't have a good feeling about this and with those two squabbling, he was having a hard time to think of what possible thing could happen to Ray.

After a while Tyson perked up again, "look all I'm saying is that we get some goodnight sleep and start worrying about Ray in the morning if he will be still missing, which I highly doubt. He might have some kind of important work to do. I'm sure there's a logical reason for this act of his."

"Thank you for the speech of words of comfort, Sherlock." Hilary muttered which resulted into another argument. Kai, who had quite enough of this, once again shouted to make himself heard, "shut up and listen to me. All of you go to your bed. I'll take care of Ray."

"You know where he will be?" Kenny asked

"I've got some ideas." Kai lied. The others, after a little grouching, bought the story and returned to their rooms while Kai made his way out of the dojo.

And now he sat their on the roof, exhausted after 2 hours of searching every where he thought he might find Ray. He had looked from Ray's favorite coffee shop to Ray's least favorite alley and even at some bars, but there seemed no such sign that might indicate where the neko had gone. It seemed that he had disappeared like magic.

Kai once again stood up and turned his eyes staring in every direction, trying to direct any sight of amber orbs, cat-like movement, soft noiseless footsteps or even a swish of long bonded hair. But there was none. Sighing, Kai gazed at the bright stars above him and made a wish in the night. Wishing wasn't something that Kai had faith in but at this time he did make a wish.

He wished that Ray will return home soon.

* * *

Hope you guys like the names

Read n Review


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last _re-edited_ chapter of "Lonely without You". Hope you like it

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Tyson and the others dashed through the corridor with the blonde female secretary right behind them. "What do you think you're doing? Sir, please, stop right there."

But no one paid slight attention to her and once getting to the end of the hall, the blue head Japanese barged through the door and into a highly furnished office with an old beefy man sitting behind a huge desk, holding a receiver to his large ears and wearing a stunned expression at the new entrance

However the voice from the phone cleared away his shock and he quickly replied, "May be later Kamiah. Yes I'll inform you. Well then good day to you too" with that he placed the receiver back and turned his attention to the kids in the doorway.

"Mr. Dickinson!"

"Tyson, what do I owe the surprise?"

"I tried to stop them, sir, but they won't…" the lady behind them started but Tyson cut her off

"Ray is missing!"

The manager of the BBA blinked, then turned to the woman who was glaring at the blunt boy, "it's alright Della. Please make sure that I won't be disturb for now"

"Yes sir" with that she left

"Please now kids, sit down and tell me calmly what all the mayhem's about?"

They did what they were told and Kenny took the beginning, "You see sir, Ray didn't return home yesterday night. We didn't see him after recess in school. And we still haven't found him"

"Kai said that he was with him after school and they went to that Marty's Diner for lunch. After there, Ray told Kai that he was going to the dojo and as for Kai, he says that he returned to his apartment." Hilary carried on

"Kai came around in the night at about twelve and Ray still hadn't returned. We thought that he might be with Kai but no." Max stated, "Kai says that he had searched many places where he thinks Ray goes but no sign of him. And today we also searched everywhere; the park, the harbor, market, gym, library. Then we thought of coming to you"

"Well come to think of it, "Tyson spoke, "Kai was with him, wasn't he? He was the last person before Ray disappeared, so…"

"Don't even go there Tyson" Hilary interrupted heatedly

"But where is Kai?" Mr. Dickinson spoke for the first time

"He is still searching for Ray although he had done that twice already" Kenny replied

"Hmm… this is really serious. Do any of you have any idea of why Ray would even run away?"

They all look at each other, "not that we think of, sir, but Kai will surely know"

"I'm not going to let my guard off Kai" Tyson said stubbornly

"Like I give a damn about that?" a voice replied from the door

"Speak of the devil" Dizzy exclaimed from the laptop that rested on Kenny's lap

"Kai, come in and please tell me what's this all about?" Mr. Dickinson said turning his attention to the duo teen standing in the door frame

Kai took his place on the wall and turned to the old man, "what ever they have told you, except for the part of Tyson's babbling; that's all. I have searched every corner of this town and I can easily tell you that Ray is not here"

"How can you be so sure?" Max asked

"Because I know Ray better than any of you and I know where he would hang and where he would not; so I'll confidently conclude that Ray is currently not in town"

"In that case, we'll have to contact the authorities" Mr. Dickinson decided, dialing a number on the phone.

While he talked, Tyson rounded on Kai, "how are we to know that you didn't do anything to him? He was with you wasn't he?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "pardon me Tyson"

"Tyson" Hilary hissed, "We've discussed this already, now stop jumping down his throat for nothing"

But Tyson ignored the brunette, "I meant that are you the reason why he's gone? You didn't say nor did something to him, did you?"

Kai glared at his team mate but then his expression changed into a smirk, "oh not really, except for the fact that I stabbed him in the back and threw him into the river to die, nothing much."

Tyson and Max gasped

"Guys calm down; he's only pulling your leg"

"Yeah I bet my hard drive that Kai is not the serial killer in this scenario" Dizzy commented

"Knock it off dizzy"

"Can't a bit beast give their opinion without a shut up call?" Dizzy muttered

Kai sighed, "No Tyson, I didn't do any such thing, we just had a talk about why I wasn't keeping up with my grades, he helped me with my work and then we departed. He took the way to the dojo and I went off"

"Which reminds me, Kai," Chief spoke, "why are your grades slipping?" Kai glowered at him at and the little genius decided to keep his mouth shut

At that moment, Mr. Dickinson replaced the receiver and turned to the team in front of him, "well, I've notify the local police and a few acquaintances of mine. If they find anything, they will contact me immediately."

"But we at least have to find out whether Ray left on his own or if he's kidnapped" Kai demanded

"Well what do you think?" Mr. Dickinson asked him. Kai blinked which seemed very unlikely him

"It's not likely for Ray to be late without a reason, let alone leaving. He didn't even leave a note." Max said after a while, "I don't remember any arguments or fights at which he would turn his face away and that would be so unlikely him; he's not a coward you know"

"He was fine with me too, unless…" Kai stopped, his breath caught in his throat as reality hit him

"Unless what Kai?" Tyson pressed suspiciously

Kai recovered with in the next second; "unless he really has been kidnapped" he quickly said although that was _not_ what had caused him the brief shock

The others gulped and turned to Mr. Dickinson who sadly shook his almost bald head.

* * *

The metallic door slowly creaked opened and like before, light loomed into the dark room. A hand shuffled against the wall before turning on the lights. Walking towards the end of the room, where against the wall a teen was chained; the new comer bellowed, "Wake up"

"I am awake" was the shallow whisper from the neko who had his head hung over and was continuously staring at his outstretched legs in front of him. But once the man neared him, he raised his head and gave him the best glare he could have mustered despite all the pain going through him.

"Say that again" Oikawa narrowed his eyes into slits at the expression he was receiving and took the iron rod out of his belt. Ray didn't reply; he didn't want more trouble but it seemed that this guy and his partner were nothing more than bad news for him.

Like a flash, the man grabbed the raven hair of the captive and pulled them backwards. "We want some answers, boy" and he emphasized the point that he won't go for rejection by slamming Ray's head hard against the solid surface. Ray closed his eyes in agony and clenched his jaw hard but didn't move his lips.

"Do you know this guy?" The Chinese cracked opened an eye to see his captor holding a photo of a two toned haired with crimson eyes, shark fins across the cheeks and a scarf; Kai.

"Well?" Ray didn't answer nor did he move. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an easy answer, Oikawa let go of the hair and went for the tool which was resting on the floor and slammed it into the boy's side; thus opening the cut on his cheek. Ray tried hard not to scream. He was sure that his already fractured cheek bone had obtained another fracture

"Answer me!" Oikawa hit him again, this time even harder. "Do you know this guy?"

"No" Ray cried trying hard not to sound weak or shaken.

"Liar. What were you doing with him down at the diner then?"

Ray tried not to gasp, "I have no idea what you're t…" But the rest never came as the rod once again made contact with his skin

"You have no idea, eh? Well may be this will tell you what I'm talking about" with that he hit the boy again. He was only human; Ray couldn't manage to keep his voice bottled up. He screamed; something he couldn't remember doing so loudly before.

"That's enough Oikawa" a deep cool voice interrupted the scene, "we don't want him to die, do we?"

"Well, this worthless piece of junk will be dead if he doesn't go smoothly, Igor"

The other man walked to Ray, who was now having very difficulty in evening his breaths. Bending his knees, Igor came face to face with the neko-jin and placed a hand on his uninjured side of the face. Ray stiffened at the soft, tender touch; what's he doing? "Listen to me Ray, you have no idea who you are dealing with and believe me; you don't want to know. Here's an advice; don't test Oikawa's patience, there's no good advantage in doing so."

Ray tried hard not to choke in pain or to cry out

"That's a good boy" Igor cooed mockingly at which the man behind him rolled his eyes, "now tell me who this cute guy is, hmm?

Ray raised his trembling head to the photo and just by seeing the face of the component in it made his heart ache further. He didn't want to do this but he also didn't want to get beaten up by that iron rod which was held dangerously by Oikawa. He parted his lips to answer but no sound was made

"What was that?"

But Ray didn't reply and sealed his lips; he was not a weakling so he wasn't going to act like one. If they had something to do with his friend; he wasn't going to make it easier for them. "I don't know"

SLAP…

Ray jerked his face back and stared at his attacker in shock, "that is not the answer expected" Igor told him with his cool voice

Ray wasn't able to hold much longer. _Forgive me Kai, _he thought. "Kai Hiwatari"

"Ah, so we _are_ on the right track" Igor turned to his companion but Oikawa wasn't done with him so he asked, "What do you know about him?"

Ray swallowed, trying to soften his dried throat, "he's… he keeps to himself. No one knows anything about him"

"But you do, don't you?"

"Not much. He's kind of a friend, nothing more"

Igor stood up and walked to the door, "come on Oikawa." But the other man didn't move. Ray raised his amber orbs at which he received a kick in the side. He heard a few ribs cracking and doubled with pain. Satisfied, the owner of the rod went to join his partner. But Ray, still, had a few more guts left, "what do…you want…with him?"

Both of his captors turned to him, "a lot, and don't worry; we didn't beat you up to have only two questions answered. Just be on our good side and in future you might get a fewer bruises though I highly doubt that." With that Igor and Oikawa left the boy in complete darkness

What did he do to deserve this? Was this the reason why Kai didn't want him into his personal life and matters? Were these the guys Kai was talking about; the one who were blackmailing him? What do they want with the Russian? And what do they want with _him_? Was there a way to get out of this mess without getting killed? Had he just put Kai's life at stake too? Too many questions and no answer

Ray tried hard not to cry or to let those tears of agony fall. He hoped, or more likely wished, that he'd climb out of this pit he had fell into in one piece, but like Igor said; he doubted that

_Kai please…save me…

* * *

_

Wow! Wasn't that a corny chapter? Things aren't looking good for Ray and I think the same will go for the future. Man, I'm so nice with my characters (sob). Anyway hope you enjoyed

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

After such a long wait, I've returned. Okay before you start throwing all that sharp stuff at me, let me explain………umm……I'm sure I've got something to say about. (Sigh). Well I give up, look it isn't my fault. Actually it is but………why don't we just forget this and get on with the story. I'm really sorry for not updating but am too lazy to tell you why not. Just a notice: if you might have observed, I've re-edited the whole story and have deleted my chatting lingo. The title is also changed but that isn't anything important, the story and plot are the same.

Well I'll quit my babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

Atwo toned Russian walked down the brick road, lost in thoughts. He felt literally tired, though he'll never admit it. It had been a long day. The Blade Breakers were supposed to give all details about the sudden missing of a certain neko-jin and since he had most of the information, it had been a pretty hard task to get those officers off him. Once that done, he took no time in vanishing from the dojo where two police vehicles and a news van was stationed.

Kai had once again resumed his own search for more than two hours but nothing. Now he was wandering quite aimlessly in a street he didn't know about; and personally he didn't care. Sighing, he leaned against a tree before sitting down. The moment he closed his eyes, a beep alerted him and he reached in his jacket to take out a cell. Bringing it to his ear, he answered, "Hiwatari here, make it quick"

"Well warm greetings to you to, Mr. Hiwatari"

"Tala?"

"No it's the Santa from the east, idiot"

"What do you want?"

"Stop being so snippy Kai. Will it kill you to say hello once?"

"Look I'm not in mood"

"I can figure that out myself"

"If there's nothing important you want to say then…" Kai started quite annoyed himself

"Oh how could a meek mouse like me hold such significance to talk to your highness" Tala snapped back, "You're sick

Kai"

"If that's all then bye" Kai was used to the red head's insults, it was nothing new for him

"Why did I even bother to tell you about Yakima?" with that Tala hung up

"What! Wait" but the line was already cut off. Cursing his former captain, Kai growled before redialing the number. Even if Tala was kidding about the aforementioned, Kai had to find out. The ring went on and on but no one picked it

"Darn you Tala" he muttered. He knew the red head was purposefully not answering the phone. It was after the 14th bell when there came a reply,

"You really pissed him off this time, Kai" a somewhat different voice answered

"Give him the phone, Bryan"

"He won't take it"

Kai sighed, "What did he want to tell me about?"

"I don't know but I heard that you've lost your kitten"

Kai blinked stupidly, "my what?" he had no idea why, but he suddenly felt a bit hot in the face

He heard the lilac head snigger while there was laughter at the other end before the answer was given, "Ray has run away, hasn't he?"

Kai grumbled under his breath before replying, "He hasn't run away. How did you know?"

"Well genius, it's all over BBA. Here talk to Tala"

There was a long pause but no sound was heard. Kai sighed again before saying, "hello"

"See, you're still in one piece you know" came the cocky reply

"What about Yakima?"

"Well, I don't know if you're aware," the voice turned serious, "but almost a month had passed since he had been released from jail."

"What!" all the tiredness suddenly vanished from Kai's face

"He had somehow managed to escape the court. I tried to search his location but I'm sure he's staying low nowadays. I even doubt if he's in Russia anymore"

Kai felt a shiver running down his spine, "you don't think he's behind this all, do you?"

There was a queer silence, "playing detective isn't on my list, Kai, but that's how everything makes sense. Why else would he struggle so hard to get out? As far as I know, he had invested a lot on his lawyers"

"What now?" Kai banged his head on the tree bark

"We'll reach the dojo in 2 hours or so, and then we'll…"

"You're in Japan?" Kai asked quite bewildered.

"Yeah Einstein, till then try to keep your mind together…" but this time Tala was interrupted again

"Drigger…" came the whisper

"Huh?"

But Kai didn't pay any heed; his attention was on the small twinkle under a bush a few feet away from him. Getting up, he came closer to make sure it was what he thought it was. Clearly, his conscience had been correct because he could easily make out a small shiny bit with a whiter tiger in the middle.

"It's Drigger; Ray's blade" Kai breathed. Extending his hand, he touched the metal piece. It glowed the moment contact was made.

"Then wherever you are, it must be where Ray had been before he was kidnapped"

"Do you think Ray's around?"

"If its Yakima we have in our hands, then I doubt it, Kai" came the sober voice, "I highly doubt it." And Kai couldn't agree less.

* * *

"Kai, where have you been?" crimson eyes looked up to see concerned blue eyes searching for an answer for such a long disappearance. "We've been so worried. You do realize it's been almost six hours since we last saw you?"

Kai didn't reply and entered through the door with Max behind him, "Did you find anything?"

"No and nor did the police. What about you?"

Kai's head was downcast as he made his way in the main room of the dojo where Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were sitting. Max gave him last long look before going to sit beside the navy head who was simply staring at the wooden floor beneath. The two brunettes sat in the corner as one of them typed quickly on the laptop, no doubt trying to help in finding the location of their kidnapped friend.

It was as if the room was filled with the presence of dead silence which weighed down on its occupants, making it harder to breathe. Now that he thought of it, Kai realized that it wasn't only him who was affected by the neko's absence; all of the Blade Breaker had been quiet as a mouse since they digested the news of their team mate's departure. And why shouldn't they be? Ray was the mother hen of the group and they, including Kai, were the young mindless chicks.

Now that he was gone, they were all lost. And why was he gone? Because of him; Kai knew he will never forgive himself for this incident. Because of him, his team was also suffering. What kind of a captain was he? He had placed a life of a comrade in harm's way on which he had been walking alone for so long. Hadn't he promised to himself before that he'll never let any one hurt around him? So why did he allow the neko to come this close when he knew the dangers?

Well, now it was clear that that promise was broken and the consequences of it were nothing to be merry about.

Kai slid down the wall and sat in his typical pose. Waiting for his mind to adjust, he announced after a while, "I've found Drigger"

That was all what needed to finish the silence in the chamber; four different voices perked up and inquiries were shot at him like bullets. Once answering them, everyone calmed down but the tension was at high rate.

"But what if Ray is there?" Hilary asked, "We should tell the police immediately and…"

"He's not there Hilary, Kai have searched that area" Tyson answered, his eyes still dim

"But how can he be so sure?"

"Wake up, Hilary" the dragon yielder exclaimed, "do you really think that who ever goons took Ray will be hanging around in the neighborhood?"

Hilary looked away and closed her eyes

"Don't shout at her Tyson, she's just concerned" Max said quietly

"Well, she's not the only one"

"Tyson…" Kai warned. This was no time to fight each other

The blue head sighed. "Sorry Hil, I didn't mean to…I'm…I'm sorry…I don't know what to do…"

Kai closed his eyes again and rested his head against the wooden wall. But the moment he relaxed, he remembered something, "Tala and Bryan are coming here in a while"

"What? Why?"

"That's none of your concern. But they are here to help"

That seemed the last straw for Tyson because a minute later, all the frustration he was holding for the previous days went astray. Jumping to his feet, he bellowed, "what's with you Kai? I know there's a connection between you and Ray's disappearance and don't deny it." Kai looked up to see his team mate a foot away, "first of all you won't let us on it and now you've called 'them' here to help? What's going on?"

"It's really none of your concern Tyson" Kai also stood up

"Oh sure, we're not Russians are we? Why should we bother? It's not like Ray has anything to do with us, is it?"

"Can't you just shut up for sometime?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Tyson countered

"No, both of you shut up!" both teens turned to see Max on his feet, his blonde hair shadowing his orbs but they could see his shoulders shaking. He looked up and they saw crystal tears shining in those pools of blue, "both of you just shut up! Do you think that fighting is going to help? Tyson, we all are worried about Ray, so you don't have let all that anger out on us. We're also frustrated. Ray is as much as our friend and team mate as yours. It's good that Tala and Bryan are coming. We need all the help we could get." He sniffed slightly and wiped the tears by the back of his hand,

"But he's also right Kai; you should tell us what's this all about because personally, I can't help feeling left out because it seems you're the only one who knows what to do." Max took a deep breath before continuing, "We know Ray means a lot to you than any of us" every eye in the room turned to Kai who was quite taken back, "but that does not mean you have to do this all by yourself. We're here with you and you're not alone. We won't give up and we will find Ray no matter what."

Kai looked away and nodded, "thanks guys"

Tyson stared hard at his feet before sliding down the wall. When he didn't respond, Max called out his name. He stayed silent a bit more before replying, "Max's right. Now to think of it, it's nice that those two are coming"

A second later, the door bell rang. Tyson stood up and went to answer it. Kenny turned off the laptop while Hilary also jumped to her feet. A minute later, the Japanese blader returned with two Russians following him, both carrying duffel bags on their shoulders.

As everyone greeted the guests, Kai turned to the window to see the sun setting, 'Please hold on a bit longer Ray, we're coming'

* * *

The metal door creaked shut as a blonde man exited the room. Once in the dim lit corridor, he made his way to the next room in which a black haired man was sitting on a chair; his legs were on the wooden desk as he talked in the receiver. He took his place on the sofa and gazed disgustingly at the trash littered all over the floor. His partner really had no sense of cleanliness. But the said man took no notice of the glare shot at him and continued his chat. Rolling his eyes, the blonde went to the window. Somehow sensing something queer, the scarred man hung up and turned to the person near the window.

"He's not answering anything, Oikawa"

"Do you really think he will when you're doing the gentleman act?"

He ignored the remark and went on, "he's a tough cookie to break"

Oikawa grunted, "just give him a one two in the shin and he'll talk nicely, Igor"

"What else do you think I did? I didn't sing him lullabies you know" he snapped back

"Yeah whatever"

"We'll let the boss handle him"

"Where the hell is he anyway? I thought you said he'll be here till now"

"You better watch that tongue of yours Mr. Oikawa" a voice came from the door way and they turned to see a tall thin man standing in the frame wearing a black rain coat and a bowler. He looked up and the other two shivered slightly when the new comer gave them a long stare with his two unmatched orbs; one was yellow while the second was blood red.

Both Igor and Oikawa straightened up as he took off his coat and threw it on the sofa, "hmm, the least you could have done was to clean this place up." He said after observing the room, "I'm sure you're well off to afford some room service." He turned and looked evilly at the two, "but you wouldn't want them to find out that there's a teenager locked in the side room, am I right?"

None of the answered and their boss went on, "now let's get down to business shall we gentlemen? Give me the details, if you please"

* * *

His sight sometimes became blurred then back to normal and then again blurred before coming normal. If anyone was to see this figure now, they would never believe it was the same Chinese neko-jin they adored or cheered at in the Tournaments. Ray didn't have the energy to breathe let alone cough.

It was the third day of his kidnapping although to him, it seemed like an eternity. Right now he just had a meeting with the leader of those two thugs. And he could easily state that it was nothing close to pleasant. He wasn't able to understand what they were saying nor did he give any heed to them. But still he was able to make out that they were going to make some kind of a call.

Ray looked up gradually as a thought came to his mind. He stared in the direction of the door for a long time before he realized that he had a plan.

'They're going to call Kai. Maybe, I'll get a chance to talk to him' his gaze dropped again but his mind was a lot clearer now. 'I might be able to tell him.' His eyelids closed and he rested his head back on the cold surface of the wall. 'This might be the only chance to save us all and I won't let it go to waste'

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. So Tala and Bryan with a new person, all in one chapter; that's a lot, don't you think? Anyway, this story is really eating my head so I'll do my best to finish this freaky thing up. Please review and boost my confidence. I'll be ever so grateful.

R & R  
Neena


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. You didn't have to wait too long this time, right? this has to be the fastest update till now.Well I hope this finishes up quickly. To the max, I guess I'll write only 3 more chaps. Right now I'm very hungry and you know a writer can never write anything worth reading when an alien being is growling madly inside them. But since I made a promise to complete this chap before sleeping, I'm going to do that. In short please do not sue me if this seems lousy.

Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

_**Chapter No. 6**_

* * *

A door opened and two men walked in followed by another. One of them turned on the light while the other went near the figure hand cuffed by the wall. Prodding him with a boot, the man didn't receive any such reply form their prisoner. He stepped aside to give some view to the other two.

"He's mumbling something" Oikawa stated

Yakima came closer to the teen who was clearly rambling some incoherent words in a strange language. The man beside him somehow didn't take that calmly and without any specific reason, kicked the teen hard. Nonetheless, it didn't affect the Chinese and the burbling continued.

Grinding his teeth, he shouted before smashing the raven haired into the wall behind, "shut up before I loose my patience with you"

"Easy there Mr. Oikawa" Yakima said in a deadly manner and the man let go and stepped away, crossing his arms. Their prisoner still didn't pay any notice to the three elders who had made his life a living nightmare in these few days. He went on with whatever he was muttering.

"What's he saying?" Igor finally stepped in

Their maroon head and strange eyed boss remained silent for a while before answering, "Prayers"

Oikawa raised an eye brow while Igor smirked, "really?"

"Although I'm not very well aware with Chinese but I can tell when I hear it. And he's no doubt praying." Yakima stood up and turned around with a malicious smile, "or we could assume that he has finally gone insane"

The black haired snorted, "so now what?"

"May be a little chat will do him some good" Igor said before coming beside the teen and asking him in his icy yet goading voice, "Wake up Ray. It's time you start talking" Oikawa simply rolled his eyes

"Ask him about young Kai's apartment"

"Ray, do you know where your friend lives else than the dojo?" Igor questioned but he received nothing else than the mumbling

"That does it!" Oikawa pushed his partner aside and pulled on the long raven strands again. The eyes, instead of opening, shut even more tightly. "Are you going to answer or do I have to make you?" The confused muttering stopped and the lips sealed themselves securely as if scared. The man reached for his iron rod and smashed it against the shoulder. A surprised gasp escaped the pale lips and the golden eyes stuttered opened in pain. A small agonized cry was heard as Oikawa finally let go of the hair but moved even closer, "well?"

"I…uh…I…" Ray choked, fear evident in his orbs

"What, boy?"

He tried to swallow so that he could at least speak but his throat was too dry. Still he tried, "don't…know"

"Why you little…"

Ray closed his eyes again and turned his pale bloody face to a side, expecting another blow, "Honestly!" he cried, "I don't know. Kai…never let any of us…" he coughed again, "get close to know…him"

Oikawa turned to the others for opinion.

Yakima narrowed his eyes and stated, "I guess young Kai hasn't changed a bit then." He rubbed his thin chin for a while before speaking again, "what about the mansion his grandfather owned?"

All eyes turned to Ray whose heart missed a beat as he realized he did know the location. Blinking his eyes slightly, he gulped before replying, "…he…has a…mansion?"

"Don't try to play with us, kid" Oikawa threatened

"Yes" Yakima said before stepping forward, "The only one I don't know about. So you're going to tell us where it is nicely, got it?"

Ray closed his eyes, his breathing really shallow as his mind strained to work out the next move he was going to play. _Why? Why are they doing this? What do they want from Kai?_ The image of a stoic Russian formed in his mind followed by another one; the noon he was kidnapped. Both had been so content in that diner before hell really opened its catastrophic pits beneath them. _But no matter what, I'll not make this easy for these maggots. I promise._

Ray opened his orbs again and the rest occupants of the room noticed the sudden blaze of fury, courage and determination shining in those pools of gold which were before left empty, hopeless and lost. The neko-jin looked up at his captors and gave them the best death glare he could, showing his loathing and hatred for what they had turned him into. For short, the Chinese Champion once again rose bravely

"What gives you the idea that I know of that place when I've said it a million times that Kai keeps to himself?" he shot at them, his voice didn't seem deceased anymore.

Oikawa tightened his grip on his faithful tool and stepped forward, "if you think we'll just play around with you then you're sadly mistaken, kid. Now we're going to ask you just one more…" But he stopped as something hit him directly in the eye. He touched the saliva and turned his gaze to the boy who had spat at him and now was glowering at him with detestation.

"That was the last straw!" Oikawa shouted before hitting Ray hard. And it wasn't just one blow; he kept up with his torment until cries of agony turned into weak whimpers. Ray had kept his mouth shut till the 12th blow before he had started screaming. His eyes were closed but his old wounds had opened. Blood flowed out mercilessly and his body stung everywhere. The hits finally stopped when a voice called out but he wasn't able to make out the holder of it.

The three watched as the young teen gasped to catch his breath, his pants coming out in uneven puffs. One could easily agree that he looked nothing more than a mess. Blood seeped out from where the rod had made contact with his once tanned skin and tears leaked from the shut eyes, mixing with the red fluid before dropping from the end of the chin. The raven mane was damped with sweat and blood from the beating and the strands moved simultaneously backward and forward in irregular motion.

If someone with a soft heart would have seen Ray like this, they would have cried a river. But alas, none of the three standing had anything close to a heart let alone a soft one; theirs were made of stones and concrete. And the scene didn't affect their rigid forms a bit

"Do you have enough or still some guts left?" Igor asked, his voice for once wasn't provoking

"I still have some energy left" Oikawa said, banging the rod in his palm continuously

"Quiet" Yakima said before speaking to the huffing figure, "answer me now or I can guarantee you even more pain" Only a whimper was heard in response, "good; now where is the Hiwatari Mansion?"

"In…in the eastern side…of the Malachi Forest, there's a river there." Ray's voice was cracking now and then and it was hard for him to continue, "Follow it in a…a…a north-west direction and there's a cliff. You'll find it…somewhere near" he coughed when he finished

"Excellent" Yakima smirked, "the Malachi woods had been under Voltaire; I should have known that." He turned to Ray again, "one last question if you please Ray. What is the residence number of the dojo?"

Ray looked up, "Why…why do you want that?"

"Nobody asked you to…"

"Mr. Oikawa…" Yakima threatened lowly before answering, "I think its time I do some explanation too"

Oikawa and Igor exchanged a look before stepping backward. Ray on the other hand, was totally confused. Were these goons finally going to tell him something?

"The last time I saw young Kai, he was not even ten then. I was shortly taken in by the law and for six years I stayed in prison until now." He turned to look darkly at Ray, "I paid for a crime I only took little part in. But I met my partner four years afterwards. He obviously got released and stroked again sometime ago. As for I, I stayed put for the right time"

"B…Boris was your…partner?" Ray panted. If this man was a colleague of Boris, then he should expect even worse.

"Affirmative" was the answer, "but he once again got behind bars. It hasn't been long when I had the taste of freedom. Now I'm back to make Kai Hiwatari pay for what he got me through." Both of his eyes went on fire, "I was this close in succeeding when that retched boy took all away from me. I thought he'll stop there but he diminished everything I had worked so hard on when I was locked up. Now I'm back to square one"

"But…what do I have to…" Ray began

"The moment I was released, I left Russia and went to Europe where I regrouped my plans. I hired these two to search for Kai and hunt him down until I leave my isolation. I would have rather stayed in the jail than in the place I lived." He took a long breath before continuing; "Now here's where you come. You see over the years, Voltaire and Bio Volt lost its interest in me and when I got out, I didn't have the slightest idea of where I would find Kai or his grandfather. Of course when I found out that the elder Hiwatari is out of business, it was even more difficult to relocate young Kai."

"But after two weeks of observing, we concluded you as the closest being to Hiwatari" Igor continued, "the only piece of information we had about him was the photo and his surname. You confirmed that we were on the right track. We would have disposed you but there was a change in plan." He gave a sick smile.

"So you see you're a very essential part of our plot." Yakima stated, "And just like that, you're going to give us the telephone number"

"What about the blackmailing?" Igor and Oikawa once again exchanged a queer look

"That's a story for another time" Yakima said, "Now your turn"

"No" was the strangled reply

"Why? Don't you want to talk to your beloved captain one last time?" Igor teased in a slick voice

"I…" tears started to trickle down Ray's eyes at the mention of Kai. Of course he wanted nothing more than to hear something else than the sick voices of his captors but he could easily assume that there was some kind of a catch too, "N…no"

"And why is that?"

Ray tried to blink away the tears but the harder he tried, the more they fell, "He…they all…they'll…" But he couldn't possibly continue in that condition.

"The number Ray" Yakima demanded. Golden eyes looked up at them before giving in. The moment the digits left his pale thin lips, unconsciousness enveloped him.

* * *

"So that's all?" the red head Russian asked as he leaned against the wooden pole. They were all sitting on the porch at the back of the dojo. Max and Tyson were perched on the steps while Hilary and Kenny were sitting against the wall. Bryan was now and then throwing small pebbles in the pond. As for Kai, he hadn't spoken a word for the last ten minutes. He was a few feet behind from where Tala was standing.

Upon arriving, Tyson had suggested they freshened up before starting the discussion. After just twenty minutes, the chairman of BBA arrived. Mr. Dickinson looked like a total mess; he really had been worried about this sudden disappearance. They ate dinner as he told them that there was no clue whatsoever about the neko. The police had the whole neighborhood literally stripped apart once the Blade Breakers had reported about the finding of Ray's blade.

Kai had of course filled the Russians up and the rest followed. But all the same, they were still moving in circles.

"Yeah, that's all" Max breathed

Tala slid down and rubbed his chin slightly in a thinking manner before asking, "Did you…?" every one looked up but the question was referred to the stoic two toned teen

"No"

"Thought so…"

Tyson opened his mouth to argue but before he could make a sound, a ring came from within. Another followed, disturbing the peace and silence of the night. Everyone looked at the door of the lounge where the phone was and then at each other, as if telling them mutely to get it. But no one moved and the shrill ringing continued.

"Is…anyone going to answer that?" Bryan asked at last

Tyson got up gruffly and went inside. Kai also stood up and followed him while the others took suit.

"Who would call this late?" he muttered before picking up the receiver, "Granger Residence; who is it?"

"A moment of your time, Mr. Granger" came a slimy voice. The Russians in the room stopped dead and Kai felt his hair standing up on the back of his neck as he recognized the slick voice.

"Yeah" Tyson answered but Kai moved steadily and pressed the speakers on.

"Who is this?" he demanded

"Ah Kai, it's so rejuvenating to hear you again my boy. You haven't forgotten me already, have you?"

All the color drained from Kai's tattooed faced and his hands balled into fists, "How dare you even call here"

"Nothing personal, young Kai"

"Boris?" Kenny whispered but Tala and Bryan shook their heads in negative

"But let's quit the formalities since I must be quick. You do know why I called, yes?"

Kai swallowed as his throat tightened, "where is Ray?"

All the occupants of the room except the Russians gasped.

"Oh your friend is still living I must say but not for long. I don't think he'll make it far" the reply taunted

"Let me talk to him" Kai managed to say in a muffled manner since he was gritting his teeth

"Now why in the world would I?"

"Because I know how your pathetic excuse for a mind works, you son of …"

"Manners, Kai" a warning came, "didn't your grandfather teach you any etiquettes? Keep in mind that I have the aces in this game"

Kai took a long deep breath to calm the fury that burned in his chest and continued, "So what is it that you want old man?"

"Ah, I think you know that"

Kai's daze dropped to the floor and the hair shadowed his orbs, no one could tell what he was thinking. "…Ray…let me talk to him first" he said

They heard a small laugh coming from the phone, "well if you insist. Don't be too surprised if he had turned mute"

As they waited, their heart beat speeded up. Tyson slid down the rack where the phone was placed in exhaustion but the suspense was too much. Everyone was fiddling in their position but no one was making a sound.

A different hoarse sound from behind was heard, "he's still muttering that"

"I see" the previous voice said, "Well your Chinese mate here is saying his prayers so I think it's better if we leave him alone."

"No" Kai thundered, "Ray talk to me" he shouted

"Try to see if he says something and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The man was no doubt ordering someone else.

A second later, they all heard some weird mumbling. Everyone looked at each other with surprise and didn't notice that Kai's eyes were round as saucer plates. The mumbling continued in a rapid way without any breaking. Hilary opened her mouth to say something but Kai held up his hand to shut her up.

"Ray…" Kai spoke and the mumbling went louder and faster. "Ray, this is Kai, talk to me"

"I thought I told you to shut that up!" a roar came followed by another sound of slapping something.

"Ray!" Max exclaimed

The burbling had stopped and now another strained and weak voice came, "…K…Kai…g…g…guys…"

That was all needed to provoke the others to speak

"Ray, we're coming for you" Hilary confirmed

Max wiped his eyes and spoke, "Don't worry, we'll get you out"

"Everyone's here, we'll find you, Ray" Kenny said

"Ray, buddy…" Tyson whispered, "Have faith in us; just keep it together"

A broken sob was heard from the other end, "I…c…can't"

Kai clutched the edges of the small cane rack to keep himself from shaking, "Ray…" hearing the neko's strangled voice was the worst experience ever

"K…Kai" the undertone was so low that it only reached Kai's ears

"Ray, hold on…I know you can…I believe in you; just a bit longer, okay?"

But no reply came this time. Instead the heavy voice answered that have hit the neko, "alright, family time's over, kids. If you want to see this chump in one piece, I suggest you better start cooperating or I can assure that you'll find his body rotting in a dumpster with rats chewing on it."

There was a pause before another voice came, "well Kai, you got to talk to your friend so now hear me out."

"I'm listening"

"The woods; alone; at one; after sun set; am I clear?" Kai didn't reply but just gazed at the telephone piece. "Like you said, you know me very well to conclude the consequences if you deny. Good night" the line went dead. For a couple of seconds, everything was dead silent. Nothing moved nor made a sound.

But that all finished as Kai grabbed the phone set and hauled it fiercely in the other direction. It met up with the wall in a swift and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Cries of surprise sounded everywhere but he didn't give any notice. Sliding down the wall next to Tyson, he tried to cool down his temper.

Nobody spoke for many minutes until Max whispered, "I'm lost here guys"

"Mutual feelings"

"Me too"

Tala and Bryan exchanged looks before making it towards Kai who was still glaring at the floor as if it was its fault. The Blade Breakers were more confused than ever. Unfortunately, they hadn't understood a thing or the purpose of this one of a kind call. Right then, there minds were clouded with somewhat unprecedented theories as they tried hard to make some sense.

"Kai, I think its time you let us on this whole thing" Tyson said slowly

"Yakima" the crest fallen teen hissed without acknowledging the demand. "Oikawa; Igor" everyone looked at Kai as if he had gone nuts

"Who are they?" Kenny asked

Kai looked up for the first time but they noticed some strange fog in his eyes. Obviously he was thinking out loud what ever was going in his mind since his voice was distant and merely a whisper, "After lunch at the diner Oikawa and Igor kidnapped him. They asked him about me by showing a picture. He had just met Yakima who actually is behind this all. Those two are just his henchmen. Yakima asked for my apartment and mansion which he had told them about. They are no doubt setting up a trap with him as bait at my mansion. Yakima wants to have his revenge and wants something from six years before. It's too dangerous; he doesn't want anyone to risk their lives for him. But he's also scared"

"What the bloody hell are you yapping about Kai?" Tyson took him by his shoulders and shook Kai roughly, "Snap out of it" Kai blinked before standing up. Even on his feet, it took him some time to find his ground

"What was all that about?" Tala asked

Kai gave him a long stare before explaining in the same whispering voice, "That mumbling; it was actually Chinese. Ray was telling everything in Chinese while the other mistook it to be prayers"

"Who are Igor and Oikawa? The ones who kidnapped him" Max asked

"Yes, they are working for Yakima"

"And who's this Yakima?" Tyson inquired

A dark look dawned upon Kai's face, "an old enemy"

"What does he want?" Hilary questioned

"He needed Ray to locate me"

"Why?"

Kai didn't answer and instead turned to Tala and Bryan and spoke in his native language, "the Hiwatari household in Malachi Forest tomorrow night at one; he wants me there"

"You're going alone?" Bryan raised his brow

"Whoa break it up" Tyson exclaimed, "what does that rat want?"

The three Russians turned to him but it was Kai who retorted, "None of your business. It's my personal matter"

Tyson frowned angrily, "Oh yeah? What does Ray has to do with _your personal matters_?" Kai snorted and turned to the exit. Getting no response from his captain, Tyson said loudly, "I'm going to call Mr. Dickinson"

"You'll do no such thing, got that?" Kai ordered

"What? We're not just going to sit around while Ray's life is at stake! He needs to know"

"That's not going to help. You'll stay put until and unless I tell you to"

"Just because you're captain doesn't mean you can order us around like dummies Kai. Ray is…"

"If you want to help this bad then shut it and do what I say."

"Knock it off guys" Kenny said

"Yeah stop fighting like kids"

"That was entertaining but I believe we should get to work now" Tala said in Russian to Kai

"Stop that!" Tyson argued, "Just because you've known this Yakima dude back then doesn't mean you're going to leave us out"

"You have no idea what you're asking for Tyson" Kai stated

"Oh? And you do?"

Kai suddenly growled, "I have enough of this" with that he stormed out in the silent night

Nobody moved a muscle except Tyson who went to the door and slammed it shut. Muttering some curses no doubt, he kicked the broken receiver on the floor before sitting opposite to the others in a corner. While he sulked there, the others turned to their two Russian guests.

Tala let out a long deep sigh before speaking, "Listen, this conversation was for your ears only." He turned to Tyson, "Kai knows what he's doing Tyson. Yakima's name is still feared by many back at our place so I'll suggest you to be patient with Kai"

"And sit here while doing nothing?" Tyson asked

The red head looked at his pale comrade who shrugged. "We need a plan…" Tala opened his mouth to continue but his eyes suddenly caught the sight of the laptop. Taking it from Kenny, he connected it to Internet before typing feverishly. Nobody disturbed the teen as he continued to work on whatever he was working.

"Access denied" he said at last

"To what?" the spectacled kid asked

Tala replied after a while, "I have no idea what Kai is going to do but nonetheless, he'll be going back to the mansion his grandfather owned" he turned to the others, "I don't know if this will work but I think we should at least aware the authorities"

"But you just said that…" Hilary started

"He meant anonymously" Bryan explained, "You guys can tip the police about it" he shared a look with his captain and who nodded

"I guess we have a plan here" Tala stated, "okay, firstly I need Kenny to hack these codes to enter here." He typed a bit further, "then…we'll go through the rest"

"But…what about Kai?" Max asked

Bryan replied this time, "Let's give him some time alone for now"

The others nodded as Tala started to fill them up with what he had in mind. As the red head teen told them different tasks, Tyson gave a long stare at the door through which an infuriated blader had walked out. Where he was now, none of them knew nor did they want to guess.

* * *

Okay so this is finished. Obviously it took me two days to complete this and it is really long. And now dinner awaits me. Yes, I'm still hungry. Anyway hope things are a bit explained about Yakima and Kai. Further explanation in next chapter. I know the last part is confusing. Heck this entire chapter is bull shit but I'm sorry. My mind is not on its full mode. Just bear with me

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who read this. Guys, I'll ask you to please review my chapters because they are my feed. No wonder I'm so hungry. Till now i've 1104 hits on this fiction with only 13 reviews( sigh). So R & R

Neena


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Before you start beating me to a pulp, let me explain because this time I have an explanation. Well, the tension of the school's re opening plus the vacation's tireless homework plus a new Anime friend plus eleven new Anime filled CDs plus house guests. Add them up and tell me what you'll do in my place. This chap was to be up before a week but since I finally met my Anime pen pal, I got carried away to a dream land. And her awesome CDs didn't help either. HEHE. I'm so sorry guys.

Anyway so much Thanks for your Reviews. I simply adore them. I see a few of my colleagues have finally turned up to review my stories. Thanks a lot you guys. The reviews mean a lot. A very big and special thanks to Bloody Joker who had been my most faithful reviewer. To Pious Satan, Shaola Mustang, YourDoll98, thank you a lot. The others, well I've replied them anyway.

A note: Peeps, I do reply my reviewers. So don't think otherwise

So here's the next chapter, personally, I think I'm losing my touch in this story cause everything I write seems so jumbled up and I think it sucks.

Well you tell me by R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter No.7

* * *

Golden eyes gazed up as the door creaked opened and a figure walked in. His cheeks were still stained with tears that have escaped after he broke down once hearing his team mates' anxious voices over the phone. He didn't know what was going to happen to him or them now. And he really hoped that his captain had understood his message though he somehow knew it wasn't going to help the least.

Ray didn't know what these goons were up to or what their next step was. And now come to think about it, he doubt whether it was a good idea to talk to his team. What if someone else is kidnapped? Shuddering at the pessimistic thoughts, he looked up to see Igor. That was strange since it had always been Oikawa who greeted him whenever there was something needed.

"Time to wash up, Ray" he stated in his usual slick voice.

Confused dead orbs blinked at the words. Igor snickered at the reaction but reached down with a key and unlocked the hand cuffs behind Ray's back.

A loud click slashed the queer environment.

Ray slowly brought his numb hands in front of his face and tried to move his frozen fingers as if to make sure he was looking at what he thought he was looking at. They were slight blue from the lack of blood due to the tight cuffs that prevented full regulation. The movement caused some pain in his knuckles and joints but that wasn't really registered by his clouded mind.

"You can test them later" Igor's voice made him gaze up, "right now we've got other things to do" he motioned Ray to get up

The neko had no idea at all for how long his legs had been in the mode of immobilization and thus, doubted any kind of reaction from them. But nonetheless, he started to stand up. It didn't seem as easy as it might have because the next second, a painful crack was heard.

Igor chuckled at the teen's anxiety and didn't bother to lend a hand. He was clearly enjoying the scene and didn't try to quicken it up.

Ray, still dazzled with the fact that he was allowed to stand, tried again to straighten up. He let out a low cry of agony as he finally rose up. Swaying a bit because of the change in altitude, he lost his footing and fell.

He might have fell face down if it hadn't been of the strong body near him. A hand had grabbed his arm as he had made his way down and placed him back on his two feet. If Ray hadn't been in a condition like that, he would have never accepted the help.

"A bit clumsy, aren't we?" Igor didn't waste the chance of mocking him. Pulling him towards the door, not caring that the sudden movement will obviously cause more pain; they both stepped into the dimly lit hallway.

Ray opened his eyes groggily as he felt someone dragging him in a direction. As far as his vision could make out, the walls were painted dully and were covered with stains here and there. A few cobwebs were hanging in the corners and some bugs flee from being squished under their feet.

A wooden door suddenly seemed to appear out of no where in front of him. His hold was no longer there but he didn't move and stared at the door while still blinking. After a long time, a hand came into his view and turning the knob, pushed him into what was a dingy rest room.

It was small rectangular with only a shower with grey curtains in one end, a flush and a sink with a huge looking mirror which reached a foot below the ceiling. A small glass window was at the opposite side with a towel hanger below.

Igor stepped out of the room only to return quickly. He placed a fresh towel near the basin and turned to muse at Ray who still had to move. Golden orbs kept staring at the far wall with confused emotions. Assuming he wasn't likely to get a response, Igor brushed past him and locked the window. Turning to give him a sly smile, he spoke,

"Well, you have fifteen minutes. Clean your self as best as you can and make it fast. Don't try to do anything foolish. I'll be outside." When no reply was given, he purposefully placed his index finger at Ray's wounded temple. Chuckling at the surprised pained twitch, his finger traced down to the chin before lifting it up to make an eye contact, "is all clear, little Ray?" Ray just stared at him with big hurtful eyes. Still snickering, Igor exited before closing the door behind.

Ray still didn't move. His mind was working furiously to gain some control of the body but with the astray emotions and sentiments rushing here and there, it was nothing but difficult.

'Do I dare to look at myself in the mirrors?'

His brained stopped its tireless charade. The question was unpretentious and humble but not quite unexpected or bewildering. After all the time he had been locked up in that dark room with getting beaten not less than twice a day, he highly doubt whether he had the heart to examine his pathetic being ever again.

'What's wrong with me?'

His head tilted a little sideways but did not approach towards the glass. He had no idea for how long he simply stood their but at the back of his mind; a voice persuaded him to utilize this opportunity given to him. It was the first humane act of his captors. With no nutrition at all, Ray knew he had lost more than a couple of pounds. His wounds were in a condition far worse since no proper nutrients were provided for them to heal rapidly.

A sudden sharp knock startled him and he raised his head shakily to register Igor's command, "hurry up Ray, you've got only eleven more minutes"

Ray took a long deep breath which turned to a few coughs as the intake seemed to rip the inside of his dehydrated throat. Gaining a bit control on his tattered self, he closed his eyes and very gradually turned to the mirror. Certain he was facing the right direction, Ray's breathing hitched as he blinked before opening his eyes to witness a total alien form staring back at him.

A skinny pale Chinese kid gazed sadly back at him. He had loose raven hairs which were clogged together with dried blood. His ponytail hung loosely and out of place as the binding was half worn out and stained red. His once white out fit was now in deep shades of black and maroon and there seemed hardly a patch of white.

With a dislocated shoulder, the person also had many bruises on his arms, two of which were still fresh. There was a never ending pain in his torso and it was obvious that many ribs were broken and therefore causing internal bleeding. As for his face, one temple was still bleeding, while the other side was whole purplish blue. The backside of his right ear was swollen pretty badly while the blows on the head had trails of blood flowing down the face which was tainted with dried tears and the red fluid.

In other words, the child in the mirror looked nothing even close to the once tanned and cheerful teenager who always had the trademark yin yang bandana wrapped on his forehead. The once deep golden orbs with sincerity, care, mirth, hilarity always dancing around used to lit with life. The physical strength and fortitude and the spirited soul at whose determination many praised used to soar high in the skies. All of that lost.

Sighing lightly, he looked away disgustedly. Turning on the tap, he gazed as the flow of transparent liquid rushed down as a waterfall. Finally moving, he cupped his hands to gather the cool water. Bringing them near his face, he waited before splashing it. The contact felt alien as the drops trailed down and drenched the clothing on his chest.

BOOM!

Ray suddenly looked up as a lightning bolt suddenly thundered outside in the cloudy night sky. Through the window gap, it was clear that a storm was coming.

* * *

The thunder clapped in the dark clouds while the wind whistled wildly. But it didn't seem to have any affect on the two toned head seated in a typical pose on the slanting roof of the dojo. Kai was totally lost in his thoughts.

A rain drop suddenly came pelting down and hit the bridge of his nose. Nonetheless, no reaction came. As another came down, two hues of crimson pools gradually opened. Slowly sitting up, he registered the light raining with no such concern. He was no doubt still in his reverie.

Sighing, Kai once again laid down on the now slightly moist surface and gazed up at the void of thick black fog in the late night sky. It was quite comprehensible that the night was not going to be a clear one but no one had expected the sudden change in the demeanor of the weather.

His mind still lingered now and then on the argument he had with the inhabitant of the building. He knew he should have countered his anguish but sometimes that Japanese really snap his patience in half. However, those thoughts vanished when a more troublesome contemplation made its way in his mind. _Yakima_

Just then, a single incommodious memory resurfaced and Kai forced his eyes shut as that childhood horror was plating itself in his very own being.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

* * *

A small head lifted up slowly when the door of the cell opened. Getting out of the sheets on the floor, or more likely known as his bed, he stood up straight as two elder men made their way in. The four year old gulped when he recognized the purple haired as he had just met him a day earlier. The other however was unknown to him but by the look he was giving with his red eyes, he decided he didn't want to know him.

Kai shivered when they stepped further in the cold cell he was given as a room and desperately took a step back. His mentor gave him a sly look before referring to his companion, "well, Yakima, you've met him. This is the grandson of Lord Voltaire Hiwatari; Kai"

The other smirked and gave him a bored look, "he's not much"

"You'll be surprised," a voice came from the door and everyone turned to see the master himself standing in door way; his bulking figure almost taking up all the space of the doorframe, "at what he'll be capable of in a few years, Mr. Yakima"

The aforementioned stranger bowed in respect, kneeling on one knee and spoke, "forgive me, my lord. But I still would appreciate if you reconsider my choice at the hand"

"Ah," Boris said, "the apprentice you brought a week ago?"

"Precisely" Yakima stood, "you'll find he's much more potent, physically and mentally both. My son has been in training for three years now and he's ready to join your Corporation"

"Yes, yes" Voltaire waved his hand patiently "I'm sure he's all that. But I called you here for another reason"

Yakima nodded and turned to the small child who was now but a foot away the padded wall. Another leering smile made its way on his way before he spoke, "he's only a few months shy of five. Do you think he'll handle it?"

"That's the whole point" Boris smirked

"Well if that's the case," Yakima said to Voltaire, "then I think the fact that I forgot the anesthesia wouldn't bother much?"

Evil mirth danced around Voltaire's orbs, however his face remained stern. He nodded and was about to turn when he decided to grant his little grandson a glance who was feeling more frightened as the seconds ticked away. When their eyes made contact, the elder of the two spoke, "he will become the perfect soldier for my army" he broke the contact to look at Yakima, "I want you to mark him as only mine and I believe I've made it clear that I want promising results"

"You'll not be disappointed, my lord" he bowed again

The great Hiwatari again turned to register his grandson, "under my guidance and Boris training, you, Kai, will be feared by many and the world will be in the palm of my hand when everyone will dread the horrifying and majestic power I'll hold"

Although the others didn't show any such expression except determination, Kai literally felt scared. Voltaire finally left the room and his grandson in the malevolent hands of the two evil masterminds who once more turned to him.

A silence engulfed them and when nobody moved, the young boy diverted his orbs to gaze at his feet. He suddenly started when a hand took his chin and lifted it. Unable to do anything else, Kai at last gazed in the intense red orbs full of insanity and wickedness. A thumb caressed his smooth face before speaking, "you and I are going to have quite some fun tonight Kai"

A smirk from the back came and it was Boris who said this time, "well I have no reason to be here then. I'll return to the labs below, Yakima." His comrade nodded, "I'll be back in forty minutes to the least. I'm sure you'll handle everything yourself"

"Of course I will"

"Good then, excuse me gentlemen" with that he made his way out and closed the door. The sound of bolting a lock came, followed by fading footsteps.

Yakima placed his briefcase down and opened it. Kai still had to move but with his shaking legs, he wasn't sure where to go. Finally those mad eyes looked up and locked him with a fierce glance, "let us begin, shall we?" he moved further with a small tracing paper and a marker in his hand.

Kai hesitated and pulled away but the fingers caught his chin again, "No, no, no, young Kai. Do what I say and everything will be alright. You don't want your granddaddy to be angry at you, do you?" Kai shook his head slightly causing the man to smirk again, "good. Now stay still"

Yakima extended his bony hand and started marking on the boy's pale cheek with something rough. With breath totally hitched, Kai obeyed obediently and didn't dare to make any such movement. The elder worked with his face silently and nothing except for a few sounds of scratches were heard.

But after fifteen minutes or so, the man moved and fiddled with some weird looking equipment in his briefcase until he held out one particular one. It was in shape of a drilling machine, only it was smaller with a very minute needle at the end. Doing a few adjustments, Yakima turned to the child who was eyeing the gear wearily with big eye balls.

With his smirk even wider, he grabbed Kai and locked him in his powerful grasp in which he was not able to move. Kai stopped his squirming when he noted that the needle was merely a few inches away from his face. Slamming his eyes shut, he whimpered slightly when the noise of a motor turning on came from the machine.

"This might hurt a bit. But you are not to move Kai, understand?"

Kai could only nod in fear

A few seconds later, screams erupted from the cell, loud enough to reach the ears of the guard standing outside the door to the corridor. Even with all the agonized commotion, he didn't fidget in his position since it was nothing new for him.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Crimson eyes shot open and the body lurched forward in a sitting position. Taking in a long deep breath to steady the rapid heart beat, he rubbed his arms where goose bumps had appeared. He noticed that even with such thick clouds, the rain still hadn't picked any such speed.

Kai sighed. That memory had been his first ever encounter with that mad individual which had left a permanent black hole in his mind. From then onwards, the mere thought of him made him uneasy. Clearly in his whole life, he had never met a more vicious person; even Boris seemed a step or two behind him.

_And now Yakima's out. And he's got Ray._

Kai cursed whosoever who had freed this man and inquired the deities why they had let such a loathsome being walk this green earth in the first place. Furious, Kai slammed his clenched fist on the surface of the slanting roof as a lightning bolt illuminated the sky above.

Kai kept his eyes shut but his mind was quick enough to register some one's presence nearby. But when they came to sit near him casually, he relaxed since the calm aura notified who it was. For a long time none of the two spoke.

"We need to act quickly" Tala spoke. Kai didn't response so the red head turned to examine his former team mate.

One of his legs was out stretched while the other was bent on which Kai had one arm placed. His head was downcast and he seemed to have return to his trance. Involuntarily, one hand rose to the level of his tattooed face and touched the blue triangles engraved on the pale skin.

Tala observed the mindless gesture of his former team mate but didn't move to stop it. Just like that, he looked away as his mind clouded with an all too familiar memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

At the end of a dark corridor, a head popped out from lurking shadows of a corner. Cerulean young eyes darted from one place to another very gradually before tiptoeing into the next passage while keeping close to the damp walls. When a door came in view, he quickly flattened his petite self against the bricks and crawled into a small gap in between the two walls.

"Come on, the coast is clear" a five year old red head whispered to the lilac haired behind him after peeking here and there to spot the guard positioned there.

"Tala…" the one year senior murmured back, "I don't think this is a good idea"

He quickly hushed the other to be quiet before answering back, "I want to see whether he's ok. Now come on"

Bryan sighed and gave in. They kept up their secret charade until they reached the door. Opening in a way it wouldn't creak, both crept inside before closing it. Taking another look around, both of the kids sneaked towards the first door on the other side. Reaching it, Tala pulled a lock pick from within his thin clothes and started fiddling with the padlock on the bolt while the other strained his ears to keep a lookout for any interference from the outsiders.

Hearing a satisfying click, both once more gazed around before entering through silently. Once inside, Bryan quickly closed the door while the young red head slowly walked towards the bundle of sheets on the floor. When he stopped a few feet away, he was able to make out small strained sobs emitting from deep with in them.

Uncertain what to do next, Tala took another couple of small steps before whispering, "K-Kai"

A suppressed cry was all that was for an answer.

"Hey, it's only me" Tala approached again. It had been only a few days when they had met and Tala some how had grown fond of him. And when he had heard the rumors about hearing terrifying screams from the dungeons below, he had grown a bit anxious as well as curious as to what had happened. So just to assure himself that it hadn't been the new blue head he had met, he had forced Bryan to accompany him downstairs which had been out of bound for their age.

Tala carefully kneeled down and crouched on the cold floor beside the weeping bundle of sheets. He shot an inquiring look at the lilac haired boy who merely shrugged from where he stood guarding near the door.

Taking in a long breath, Tala gently tugged on the sheets.

"No" came the protest and two small hands emerged from the cloth and wrapped them even tightly around him.

"Please Kai. What happened?"

The sobs somehow grew and a pained reply came, "Tala, it hurts"

Unable to contain himself any more, Tala snaked his slim arms around what he thought was the torso of the young one and hugged him. A moment later Kai returned the embrace and broke into agonized cries.

"Kai, what did they do to you?" Tala whispered, feeling tears collecting in his own orbs. As young as he was, he still didn't give up and tried his best to soothe the younger newbie. It seemed to work a bit since after a while, the cries slowly died away to change into hiccups. Once the two toned head had gain a bit control, Tala spoke again, "now please tell me what's wrong?"

Kai let go of the read head and moved back, "it hurts too much"

"Tell us what happened, Kai" Bryan also came close and asked, his concern rising.

Another sob came before Tala's little hands took hold of the sheets that covered Kai's face. When no further protest was heard, he gently and slowly tugged the sheets to pull them off.

As the cloth fully came off, cerulean eyes went wide while a gasp escaped Bryan pale lips.

Kai gradually lifted his head to register the two in front of him, his lithe body rocking with sobs.

Instead of the flawless unmarked face they had seen a few days ago, it was now marred with the presence of four dark triangles across his pale cheeks. They were scabbed over, blood still drying across the wounds. It stained his cheeks and chin, washed only slightly by his crystalline tears that cascaded down.

_**

* * *

End Flashback**_

* * *

Tala opened his eyes again blinked while shaking his head to get rid of the memory. Turning around he once again looked at Kai who still looked lost.

_We really have changed a lot Kai._

Though when they met first, both had grown caring about each other in no time and when Kai had been moved near Tala's cell, they would sneak in each other's rooms to see if everything was okay. But as fate had it, that all changed when Kai had used the power of Black Dranzer to blow half of the abbey. He had been taken away, leaving Tala alone in the darkness of that terrifying institute.

When they had finally met again, they only acknowledged themselves as acquaintances then team mates and finally; adversaries. After another year of disappearance, both once again met and joined hands to become a team again to face Tyson in the Worlds.

_Isn't this quite strange, Kai? Through all these ups and downs, we never claimed each others to be friends but we also never left each other's side._

That was true, even though none of the two had ever admit it in public, gave false assurances or treated each other in a friendly manner, both had learned it wisely that together they were far better and thus it had lead them to victory.

Sighing, Tala again began, "Kai, we need to formulate a plan and fast"

"What's there to plan? Yakima will get what he wants"

"Are you saying you're just going to hand everything over?" Tala was baffled at the attitude

"Tala, use that pea sized brain of yours." Kai replied angrily, "This is Yakima we're talking about. You know very well as I do what that nutcase is capable of"

Tala's temper rose a bit too but he kept his cool, "we brought down not only Boris but the whole Bio Volt and then we proceeded in destroying BEGA. So why do you think cornering Yakima will be impossible?"

"This case is entirely different." Kai protested fiercely

Tala glared at him for a while before asking, "So you intend to give him what he wants? Is that it?"

Kai looked at him, "what else can I do?"

"Here's where you're wrong Kai." Tala said, looking away, "you think this is only about you because it includes Ray. No wonder Tyson's frustrated with you"

Kai however hadn't averted his eyes from the red head. By then, their clothes were soaked due to light raining and the harsh cold wind but they didn't try to register that. Still gazing at his former team mate, Kai felt the realization hit him as to why Tala and Bryan had been so eager to help them in finding Ray.

_They aren't just concerned about Ray; they want to hunt down Yakima._

Among them all, Kai had been the first victim of the psycho case partner of their purple head mentor. But as the time passed, Yakima had tainted the others as well. Though he never was around the institution twenty four hours but it was clear how high his rank was. Being a mad scientist that he was, his experiments had robbed Spencer his sight momentarily, placed Ian in a year's coma because of a serious head injury and had toyed with Bryan long enough to change him into a feral and mindless wrecking machine.

But nothing was as devastating as what he did to Tala. Before he was taken in by the law, he had decided to experiment a few of the abbey kids on his latest project. Its aim was to change them into cyber forms so to clear their minds of any emotions. That way, there was nothing else but their training. It had seemed to be quite a painful process which had taken three lives. After that incident, he was jailed.

But the idea had appealed Boris further. With new equipments in hand, he had attacked Tala as soon as he could. Tala had been in blackout for half a year through which scientists had messed up his body along with his mind. When he finally woke up, he was trapped with in a glass tube filled with green liquid. At that moment, the situation didn't even pique his curiosity since nothing such was left inside his soul.

As the Demolition Boys lost, Boris, furious as he was, did the honor of erasing all the programs from Tala, short circuiting a few wires here and there and leading the red head to an early agonized grave. The doctors had completely given up hope but somehow Tala came through. Even with so much to look forward then, his first thought was avenging the death of those kids who had died as lab rats due to the experiment which had caused him so much, even his life.

Tala had been on Yakima's tail from then on.

A sharp click of fingers woke Kai up and he gazed startling at the red head whose cerulean pools were giving him quiet a determined look.

"Whether you like it or not, we'll come to the mansion as well"

Kai shook his head and was about to protest when Tala interrupted him again,

"Yakima will never find out."

At that Kai snorted, "I won't be surprised if this conversation of ours isn't being bugged right now."

"Kai, Yakima just got out. He has nothing. I won't be surprised if he's keeping Ray in a rundown apartment somewhere and feeding off rats"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of the fact that you ruined everything he ever had. And with so much investment on his lawyers, I am dead sure he doesn't have a single penny to waste"

Kai stayed silent for a while. Another thunder bolt clashed the sky and rain became a little heavier.

"So what's the plan?"

A hint of satisfaction could be heard from Tala's voice, "we're planning to do the old sneak attack"

"It won't work" Kai stated flatly, "Yakima will obviously trigger with the whole security system to make him as much invulnerable as he could"

"Be a bit optimistic and zip it. We can easily hack the whole system to work it in our favor"

Kai opened his mouth to protest but closed it after a second.

"Yakima told you to come at one. The police will arrive after half an hour if things got out of hands"

At this Kai gave him a disbelieving look, "we cannot involve the police in this"

"Yes we can. Your job, Kai, is only to distract Yakima and his cronies to give us sometime to position ourselves."

"You're not thinking practically, Tala"

Tala closed his orbs before speaking, "give me one chance, Kai. I want to do this"

When the lids opened, Kai could see the icy determination and knew too well that he couldn't melt it away.

"After Ray is safe" he stated

Tala smirked, "fine, once the Kitty is out of the line, you'll let me handle it. Do we have a deal?"

Kai felt a petite smile tugging at his corners, "Deal"

Tala nodded and looked up at the sky. Kai also followed his gaze and felt the pelting getting more intense.

"Are the guys coming?"

"Not sure" the red head informed

"What are they doing now?"

"I told them to work on that security breech" Tala looked sideways to meet crimson eye balls, "or you could say that I bought you some time to cool off"

Kai smirked and looked away. Tala got up and jumped off the roof gracefully. Kai watched him go before saying silently, _"Thanks Tala"_

* * *

Well, this wasn't supposed to end here but since I thought I should update soon. I had to cut the last scene or you would have to wait a couple more days. And it was long anyway, right? Well do let me know if you like it. Right now I've got 1471 hits. So please review as well

I want to see like wise results when it comes to reviewing. Thanks a lot you guys

Till next time  
Neena


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, this was one long wait. But I'm not going into the whole explanation thing since it will obviously bore you. Hell those damn assignments and multi media presentations were eating my head and let's not forget the pending debates I have to do now. Sigh! But… today, for like the first time ever, we are having a guest!

Give it up for………

Ken Ichijouji of Digimon 02!

Hmm…no applause? I thought so

Well actually if you remember the last time in the previous chapter I said that the last scene was not included because it was taking up too much time. Now where does Ken, someone of totally different anime, come in this scenario? I'll tell you how. You see the first part in this chap is very similar to the one in the last episodes of Digimon 02 when Ken is kidnapped. A 5-second scene, when this beloved character mutters names of two persons before he lost consciousness, was so dramatic that it had taken a dear place in my heart.

And I just couldn't help putting that act in this chapter portraying Ray. I had perfectly planned it to be in the previous chapter with a grand intro for Ken at the very last but now it is here in this unfortunate section. Ooh, I'm feeling so bubbly inside.

So hold on to your pants because here we go…!

Enjoy!

* * *

He didn't feel good. In fact he didn't feel anything. Except for the numbness; the numbness that coursed through his veins, anesthetizing his mind and body all along. He had no idea for how long he had been like that and he didn't actually care. After all, this deadening sensation was quite welcoming. He wanted nothing more to be like this forever and never sense anything ever again.

But the inevitable was the inescapable.

He remembered. Somewhere in his broken thoughts, it was slowly and painfully coming back to him. And he remembered. He remembered all what had happened to him; all of it. And the more he remembered, the more he felt his throat tighten, his mind shatter and his façade crack. It was the minute silent sobs that actually brought him back to the dreading presence.

Two lids finally unveiled dull yellow tearful orbs as the thoughts assembled together to be collected and maneuvered.

Lack of nutrition seemed to finally catch up as the mere moving of eyeballs made him lightheaded. Slowly he removed the two bruised slender arms which wrapped his battered stature and mentally decided to sit up.

Obviously in his form, it seemed quite implausible. Nonetheless, two hands slowly worked their way up towards where the head was lying and tried lifting up the onerous weight. After tireless working of stiffened muscular tissues, he finally made an effort to straighten up.

Minutes ticked away with ease and it was after a well spell of time when he finally sat. Taking gasps of air to normalize his breathing, he gazed up at the front wall. Although the room was enveloped in a void of silent darkness, a horizontal streak of insipid light could be seen; where the door.

Ray had no sense how he had gotten here. His mind only vaguely remembered.

After he was out of the rest room, he recalled being led back to his prison by Igor. And there was no way he could forget the leer that was stretched on that ugly face, as if Ray's pain was rejuvenating and enjoyable. But he had been too frail to counter or protest in any way, verbal or physical.

The door had illuminated in front him out of nowhere and it was then when Ray realized that he was going to be locked up again when he finally tried to move out of the grasp. Obviously that had not been a very wise idea since Igor just laughed, throwing Ray into the darkness of the place. Ray who was already having difficulty with standing, lost his balance and landed ungracefully on the concrete floor, causing many of his cleaned wounds to reopen for the blood to seep out and stain his wet and torn attire.

As Ray lay there feebly, Igor stepped in, pulling out the handcuffs. The lithe form near his feet whimpered when he bent over, catching the chin within a finger and thumb while whispering, "Don't worry, little Ray, your pain will subside soon enough."

But before he could have brought the tainted hands to secure them, Oikawa's sound came through the entrance, "Igor, the boss wants you"

"Just a minute there"

Oikawa's huge form came in. He gave the scene before him a single glance before turning away and speaking, "Oh just leave him, he won't be going anywhere. Hurry up"

"Very well very well, if you insist" Igor stood up but gave Ray a smirk when golden orbs looked up slightly, "Be a good boy Ray, we'll be back soon"

"Come on already!"

The twosome left the raven head there on the cold hard surface, shutting the door behind their backs, sealing off the light from the dim hallway.

And now Ray tried to sit, his legs bending ever so slowly, ripping his pale lips to gasp in agony at the movement. Still, he endeavored to become successful. After long excruciating moments, the raven Chinese had his legs tucked under him while his hands were resting on the floor where he was slouching, sweat beads running down his face and arms, stinging the bruised cuts as they descended, from the slight exertion.

Ray breathed one last time before gazing up at the exit. Bringing a bruised hand to his face, he wiped off the perspiration and tears from his skin before making an effort to stand. His mind protested wildly against such act but his heart was thinking otherwise. He was supposed to be strong. He should be strong. But most of all, he needed to be strong. He needed the strength to survive this.

_Guys…Drigger…Kai…I'll see you all one last time. I will_

And he stood up. The change in height obviously had its worse affect but he miraculously didn't lose balance this time. Once the swaying was in control and he had his two feet under him, Ray slowly looked up to face the door, whose outline was highly obscure somehow. Refocusing his sight, he once again tried and this time succeeding.

Being as careful as he could, he took a certain cautious step forward. Immediately, he felt the world starting to revolve. His hand came up to stop his head from spinning while his eyes were shut tightly. Holding his head, he took another baby step before another. When golden orbs opened, they were able to make out the silhouette which was closing in as the inevitable distance was being covered.

Finally the destination arrived. Ray was half a foot away from the silver handle. It was then when the realization of his current doings hit him hard. But as much helpful they might have proved to be in the coming time, they were cut brief when a hand grabbed the knob and turned. All thoughts, all sense vanished from his mind as it seemed to shut down for the time being.

In the dank hallway, a door silently creaked opened and a fragile creature stepped into the chillness. The prisoner's legs seemed to gain a brain of their own as they slowly started to take small steps towards the other side of the corridor where another door stood ajar, revealing some dull fluorescent bulb light along with some distinguished voices. Whether it was the sound of people talking or having no idea of what next to do that attracted the teen in that particular direction, it seemed unclear.

Upon reaching the edge of the doorframe, the painful stride halted to listen to the conversation, some part of the creature's mind telling him to return to its isolated cage while other encouraging the act to continue. Nonetheless, it didn't move back nor further but stood its ground, trying to make heads and tails of whatever the topic of talk was.

"…that's something new" a heavy yet smooth voice, belonging to Oikawa, commented.

There was a long silence which ended when a somehow somber but slick voice spoke, "you think that he'll follow?"

"Of course I do, Mr. Igor. I think I haven't commenced a better plan of action before. Kai knows very well that he has a lot to lose this time. He will not take any chances"

The aforementioned name triggered the outsider's memory and he leaned in to listen.

"…I agree. This way they'll all be caught off guard. It simply makes everything much easier."

"Yes, I suppose so." Igor somehow sounded a bit doubtful, "but carrying all that out won't be a piece of cake, Oikawa"

"Ah, our desert awaits us till tomorrow, my friends, I can guarantee you that much."

"What about the kid?" Oikawa inquired after a thought

The supposedly spy stiffened at the question but didn't move a muscle. A cold shiver went down his spine, making his hair stand up on their ends as the answered reached his ears while his silent breathing hitched up.

"It's better that he's disposed off afterwards"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think that would it. We should at least be modest enough to put an end to his misery. Between, that would be an excellent punishment for Kai for the damage he did to me."

A fake sigh came, as all serenity in Igor's voice vanished, leaving a sly lustful response, "such a waste that would be; you would agree that he is a pretty handsome boy, won't you?"

An amused reply came, "your companion here seemed to have different ideas, Mr. Oikawa"

"It's nothing new boss" Oikawa grunted

"Well we can deal with it later onwards, I believe. After all, this time we have the special card right here in this brief case, gentlemen"

Not knowing, what took over him, the tan face moved forwards to peek through the door opening of the littered room. The shocked gasp that left thin lips, was all that needed to reveal the spying place to his captors who immediately turned and spotted him.

But Ray didn't have any concern about that, not about the glare he was receiving from Oikawa who had reached for his rod, not about the amused expression shot towards him from Yakima and not about the advancing figure coming his way. His thoughts were only on the sleek object that lay in the black briefcase, placed open on the table near the window of the room.

Ray suddenly felt nauseated at the sight in front of him and without any trepidation, started to back away, shaking his head vigorously in the process to erase the image despite all the pain. Before Igor could even reach him, he tumbled over his feet, landing on the dirty hall way floor, his shock not reducing. When two boots came in his line of sight, he was swallowed by unconsciousness that quickly penetrated any disturbing sensation to increase.

* * *

Half an hour later, consciousness being sneaky as it was, slowly crept, ebbing itself within the fallen teen, waking him to face the sudden turn of events. Ray's mind emerged from the hollow void of previous stupor. When his senses finally kicked in, he realized the slight moist on his face. Had he been crying? But why…and what… happened?

That was when his memory started invading his brain and everything from the little escape from his cell to the sight of that brief case came flooding back right before his very eyes.

Ray's breath drew up and he felt a sob emitting through his dried and tightened throat as he remembered a certain statement; '_It's better that he's disposed off afterwards'_

So that was the end of the line? Was that the final conclusion of this scenario? They've lost haven't they? Ray doubt that even Kai could not possibly come out victorious with a secret weapon like the one laden in the next room. Yakima had been totally right when he said that now the aces were in his hands. It was over.

Ray was shivering while endless tears cascaded down from his eyes. It was only sometime ago when he still had a ray of hope illuminating his inner soul. Now that light was also diminished.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening to anyone of us? _When no answer was available, his heart even sank lower. _There's no way out of this, is it?_

Just then the door of his prison opened. Ray tiredly gazed up. What he saw was even bad news. He had been so deep in his reverie that he didn't notice that this time his lower arms were tightly tied behind his back with some cloth; his legs were bent beneath him while he himself was in one corner.

Now with that clear, his attention was diverted on Oikawa who had stepped in with a steel tray and was making his way towards him, the door behind him ajar.

He gave Ray a disgruntled look before crouching down, placing the tray in Ray's line of sight. The neko's heart missed a beat as he observed warily the objects lying on the grey cloth while fear swathed his chest fiercely. There were three different bottles, a long test tube and two injections with some clad of wet cotton.

His eyes widened as he registered that they were some kind of drugs. Oikawa's precarious smirk proved that his conscience had been correct.

The Chinese's captor reached out for the first bottle and unscrewed it while wearing plastic gloves. Pouring some of the quantity in the test tube, he went for the next medicine which was murky green in color and had a bad odor. Mixing it with the first one, he took an injection and worked with the final one; adding whatever mixture from one place to another. Finally he went for the second injection, which had a far longer needle than the former, and infused the medicine in it.

All the while, Ray eyed the procedure with big orbs while edging farther into corner, hoping against hope that the shot wasn't actually meant for him. He really didn't have any space for needles in his good books. A sniffle escaped when Oikawa turned towards him with some cotton and the injection.

Ray pushed further into the corner as if trying to melt into the wall and disappear. Since he had traveled a bit away, Oikawa stood up to reach him. Ray whimpered as he approached and tried to find an immediate escape root. But of course there was none.

Oikawa grabbed him by his shoulder to pry and expose his neck which seemed to be the targeted point. This didn't ease up the frightened neko-jin who buried his head and hunched up his shoulders. That did not please his captor at all who grunted before pushing him down wards. By then more tears were falling and Ray's breathing had become so uneven that it was coming in agonizing gasps. Finally after a bit struggle, Oikawa managed and pulled away the raven hair roughly.

Ray with his hands useless and his legs immobilized could do nothing but sob as he felt a hand brutally working on his neck, trying to find some veins. A wet material was rubbed forcefully on the spot while a finger and thumb pressed down on the soft tender surface. From the corner of his eyes, Ray saw Oikawa grabbing the injection and placing it on his protruding vein.

Clutching his eyes shut, Ray let out another whimper as the needle cut through his skin, injecting the drug.

The effect was immediate and he let out a cry of pain as if his insides were on fire. Hot knives penetrated throughout his body, tearing his muscles and bones apart. The cries slowly turned into screams as Ray rolled on the floor, writhing, eyes blinded with tears and ears deaf with his own shouts. It felt like hours before he ran out of tears. But the pain did not subside. This agonizing sensation, not alien anymore to the battered body, gradually faded leaving behind excruciating throbbing.

Ray's eyes opened when he felt a hand once more on his neck. His actions halted at the spot when he heard a scoffing hiss, "Say goodbye kid"

Another prick told him that he had been injected again. This time though instead of all the piercing ache, deadness took over. Ray realized that he was losing control of himself as every part became numb.

_Am I… dieing?_

The last words that escaped his parted lips before death enveloped him were,

"Kai……Drigger…"

Then his eye lids drooped and his body landed on the floor with an inaudible thud like a corpse.

* * *

Cerulean orbs observed the calming view of the dojo, taking in the momentarily peace and sanctuary. From where the red head was resting against the wooden pole on the porch, the miniature pond and water lilies fell in his line of sight. The teen leant on its back, relaxing the tensed muscles.

Tala couldn't help but sigh, the argument replaying in his mind.

It had a real long night for all of them. None of the bladers had slept, being too anxious after the call. Kai had returned after six in the morning and the Russian could only assume that he had been in the rain all the time from the tired look in the crimson orbs. They had tried to rest for a while then, a few had even drifted for a nap.

After breakfast, they were taken by surprise by two police officers who came for further details and clues. That was when Tyson had almost lost it all. He was on the verge of spilling all the beans if it hadn't been for Max, Tala and Kai. They finally left feeling confused about the bladers' queer behavior but mistaking it as the outcome of the all the tension and the present scenario.

Then Kai, somehow unusually short of patience or any kind of tolerance, had literally lashed out at Tyson who had been rewarded with a punch when he had called Kai abnormal and insane and had dared enough to push him. Somehow even that didn't keep the Dragoon Master to shut up and after a long phase of swearing and cursing between him and his captain, both of whom were held by Hilary Max and Bryan, Kai finally gave it a closing with a stunning end.

Tala mused over the curt reply the two toned teen had given before shrugging Bryan's grip and walking out. It had certainly baffled his own team, even Tyson, all of whom seemed a bit blind to notice it before but Tala had always seen it in him. It might seem implausible to prove or even say that Kai care for them so it took them off guard when he confessed,

"I would rather die than leave Ray in any kind of danger, Tyson."

Kai always had a soft spot for the neko-jin that Tala knew well. But now it seemed that he had softened up a bit too much. Tala was glad nonetheless but it worried him for future circumstances. Kai was no doubt strong and all but such blackmailing could easily be fatal for the enigma.

Tala blinked as footsteps approached.

Bryan let out a deep breath as he took a seat beside Tala and ran his fingers through his lilac hair in distress, "well Tyson has cooled off a bit. The blonde is trying to nurse him. I'm surprised that Kai didn't tear his head off. He's definitely loosing his touch"

When no expecting response came, he turned from where he had decided to lay down to face Tala. The red head still didn't retort but after a while spoke, "where's Kai?"

"Who cares?" Bryn muttered and stretched. When still no snap came, he sat up back again to register his captain, "what's wrong cap?"

"Something is not right"

A brow rose, "what's not?"

"This is just too frustratingly easy" was the unfazed reply

Bryan turned serious at that tone, "Tala…"

"He practically called us. Why would Yakima tell us beforehand where he will be?"

The falcon stopped to consider that, "May be he is too sure of what he's doing"

"How's that possible?" Tala finally looked at his team member

"How is that not possible?" Bryan countered, "This is Yakima we're talking about"

"Ah, you're sounding like Kai."

"Well Kai has a good point then"

Tala muttered something incoherent under his voice before standing up, "none of this makes sense"

Bryan also followed suit but didn't reply. After a moment he remembered something, "did that spectacle kid tell that there has been no amendments whatsoever with the security?"

Tala started, "what?"

The lilac head shrugged, "he said that he couldn't locate any kind of bugs you described"

"But…that would mean that Yakima's playing blind and…" Tala halted in his sentence as a single provoking thought came into his mind. But unfortunately that was nothing aspiring at all. Cerulean orbs gradually looked up to meet confused purple ones. As he stared into space, Tala's mind worked feverishly to put piece and piece together.

When Bryan didn't get a response after calling for the third time, he gave the other a shake to pull him out of his trance. "Tala what the hell is wrong?"

Tala, who usually would have slapped away anything that made contact with him, shook his head trying to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"It's high time we check out the Hiwatari mansion"

Bryan gave him a pure look that told that he had lost his marbles, "you're kidding, right?"

Tala narrowed his eyes and step off the porch onto the soggy ground. A thunder illuminated the sky above. Obviously the weather hadn't bothered to change its demeanor.

"Tala you're literally loosing it. Kai will massacre you if he finds out"

"So he's not going to find out"

"But…"

"Listen there's only one way of finding out if we even are on the right track"

"I don't see why you have started doubting your own plan suddenly"

Tala turned and Bryan saw that look lost for so long, "trust me on this one Bryan. I know what I'm doing"

"I…" But the falcon had yet to learn how to talk Tala out of things. He sighed in defeat, "whatever but you're crazy"

The red head smirked slightly, "okay, so how far is this Malachi Forest anyway?"

* * *

A figure easily leapt off the metal banister and landed gracefully from the third floor to the paved ground. Straightening up, he once more checked the contents in his blue long coat. The black portfolio of documents was hidden deep in his attire with another small pad of bank papers. Closing the opening of the front, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His right digits made contact with the sleek surface of a loaded revolver while the other hand touched the blade.

After consideration, he pulled it out to examine the fiery phoenix on its bit. For a moment he just stared at it before speaking mutely to it,

G_ive me strength to do this right for once Dranzer_

The bit glowed red with fury and determination and proved that no matter what it will stick with him nonetheless.

He let a petite smile appear on his lips for a fraction of second. He once more plunged into one of his breast pockets and pulled out a second top. With both blades in hand, he gazed at them. Returning his one back, his thoughts went over the other one. The green white tiger seemed as if it was roaring, trying to boost some confidence in him.

_Soon you'll have your master back Drigger. I promise_

Above his head, a thunder enlightened the grey sky.

_Looks like a storm is coming in_, he mused turning his eyes upwards

Kai stared out for a while before taking out his watch. He had plenty of time. And that was exactly what was worrying him like hell.

_Something just doesn't fit in. _He walked out from the back of the apartments. _Yakima… I just know that something is going on. The way you are playing your cards, it's too dangerous and you know it. However you are continuing with no uncertainty or hesitation. You've got something up your sleeve old man._

A beep halted his train of thoughts. Reaching for his cell, he was surprised to see an anonymous number playing on the screen. Curios, and with a tinge of dread somehow, he answered and waited for the other to speak first,

Kai froze at the sound of the caller,

"Greetings young Kai"

* * *

Ooh, a cliffy! Okay this was a bit long, right? ... Look I was to update this three days ago but something just kept coming up. I'm sorry for the delay guys. Do you realize that I cut school to come home to finish this up? I'm totally serious. Heck I'm still in my uniform. Anyway, hope you guys like it.

You know, I love you guys. And I even love those more who review. So there's this little button you're supposed to press and make me a happy girl.

So what now? Ray is……… What? Do you think that I can't kill him? I have every right too! But…I don't want to on the list of most wanted dead people anytime soon so I'll try to think over my future plans. (Key words: try, think)

R&R

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
